Mickey's Inferno
Mickey's Inferno (entitled ''L'Inferno di Topolino '' in the original Italian) is a Great Parodies comic story written by Guido Martina and drawn by Angelo Bioletto, being a Disney parody of the Inferno section of Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. It features Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Peg-Leg Pete, Minnie Mouse, Abdul, and, within the lengthy dream sequence, dream versions of Dante Alighieri, Charon, Julius Caesar, Homer, Cerberus, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Pluto, Dumbo, Clarabelle Cow, Brer Bear, Brer Fox, Dopey, Sylvester Shyster, Big Chief Hiawatha, the Three Caballeros (José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles and Donald Duck), Grimhilde, Bertie Cow, Doc, the Blue Fairy, Mickey's First Grade Teacher, the Reluctant Dragon, Brer Rabbit, Eega Beeva, the Three Little Pigs (Practical, Fiddler & Fifer), Zeke Wolf, Li'l Bad Wolf, the Authors and Eulalia and Enza. Plot After putting on a play based on The Divine Comedy, Mickey Mouse and Goofy are placed under a hypnotic spell by Peg-Leg Pete's associate Abdul, and soon find themselves traipsing through a ludicrous, dreamlike version of Dante's Hell, populated by known faces and where the "sins" being punished are everyday annoyances like lying newscasters or unruly school-pupils! References * The Divine Comedy was written by Dante Alighieri. * Abdul hails from the country of Bazookistan, and was once a famed mesmerist. Continuity * This story was the first of the Great Parodies, and, as such, influenced several of them. The real Demons depicted in The Strange Tragedy of Doctor Donaldus Faustus (1958) are nearly identical to those dreamed up by Mickey here, and Donald's Inferno (1987) offers a second dream version of Dante's Inferno, this time starring Donald Duck. Behind the scenes Mickey's Inferno was first serialized in six parts in the Italian Topolino #7 through #12. It was printed in English in (rather appropriately) Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #666, with localization by Dwight Decker and David Gerstein. A scene in Canto V, featuring demonic barbers, was cut from this printing. Still censored, though in different ways, the story was reprinted as the first of Papercutz's series of Disney Great Parodies graphic novels, with a new translation by Nanette McGuinness and Stefan Petrucha. Mickey's Inferno.png|First page of the story in its earlier Gemstone printing. it:L'Inferno di Topolino Category:Stories Category:Guido Martina stories Category:Angelo Bioletto stories Category:Great Parodies Category:1949 stories Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Peg-Leg Pete stories Category:Minnie Mouse stories Category:Abdul stories Category:Dante Alighieri stories Category:Charon stories Category:Julius Caesar stories Category:Homer stories Category:Cerberus stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Pluto stories Category:Dumbo stories Category:Clarabelle Cow stories Category:Brer Bear stories Category:Brer Fox stories Category:Dopey stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Sylvester Shyster stories Category:Big Chief Hiawatha stories Category:Three Caballeros stories Category:José Carioca stories Category:Panchito Pistoles stories Category:Grimhilde stories Category:Bertie Cow stories Category:Doc stories Category:Blue Fairy stories Category:Mickey's First Grade Teacher stories Category:Reluctant Dragon stories Category:Brer Rabbit stories Category:Eega Beeva stories Category:Three Little Pigs stories Category:Practical Pig stories Category:Fiddler Pig stories Category:Fifer Pig stories Category:Zeke Wolf stories Category:Li'l Bad Wolf stories Category:Authors stories Category:Eulalia and Enza stories Category:Featured on Duck Comics Revue